


now you're just a scar, a story I tell

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, rated t for potential triggers, set after 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: When Daisy wakes up from a nightmare, May is there to calm her and hold her as she cries.





	now you're just a scar, a story I tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelthismarvelthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelthismarvelthat/gifts).



> for alina and her prompt: platonic!fitzdaisy + “You haven’t lost me.” and/or “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.” I started this off with platonic!fitzdaisy but then somehow after revisiting it misread it as platonic!maydaisy (??) so... you get both! hope you enjoy!! <3
> 
> and thank you to lazyfish for beta-ing! 
> 
> also, in the beginning of this fic there is a scene where Daisy is held against her will and bound. if this may be triggering to you, please skip it but keep in mind, it will be brought up again later in the fic
> 
> title is from Scar by Foxes which my bae recced for me as I was looking for a title for this fic so thank you Janelle! <3

She was running, feet pounding against the floors of the Playground. The heels of her shoes clicked and scuffed against polished concrete and hard gravel as she raced through the building.

Behind her, Daisy could hear yelling, the voices of her teammates echoing in betrayal and fear. Their fear only heightened her own. Around them, the hallways shook, dust falling from the ceiling as the doors and pillars groaned. Fitz muttered a curse and Daisy shrieked as a chunk of the ceiling fell near them. There were similar alarmed exclamations behind them as the base continued to rattle.

Glancing back, Daisy saw Mack turning the corner, calling out, “Skye! Fitz! Wait!”

_ Skye _ . Her old name was like a shock of cold water. Daisy glanced back, confused as to why Mack called her that, but he and the rest of the team were no longer at the opposite end of the hallway. 

The hand holding Daisy’s tightened as Fitz picked up his pace, nearly dragging her behind him as they ran into the hanger and straight onto the lowered ramp of the Bus.

Upon entering the Bus, Daisy felt a sense of relief she hadn’t felt in a long time. There was familiarity she had been missing, the bittersweet memories of the Bus coming to the surface even beneath her panic. Once inside, Fitz paused momentarily to slam his hand on the control before taking off once more, his hand still holding Daisy’s. Together they raced up the stairs, both tripping in their hurry. When they reached the Cage, Fitz opened the door and shoved Daisy in. 

Daisy immediately whipped around, arms wrapping around her waist out of protection, or maybe an effort to self soothe. Her breathing was fast and uneven, matching the pace of her racing heart.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Fitz promised as he closed the door behind him. The loud  _ bang _ it closed with echoed in the small space and made Daisy jump. “You’re safe with me.”

Daisy found the strength to nod though her whole body felt numb despite the buzzing deep within her bones and the ever-present ache in her hands. She flexed her fingers, unused to the new yet somehow familiar feeling. 

“I set the ramp to manual override. Only May or Coulson can get in,” Fitz explained. He fidgeted, putting his hands on his hips, before scratching the back of his head, glancing at her. “When they do come they won’t be able to get in here without my help.” 

At his words, the safety Daisy felt when she stepped on the Bus vanished, replaced by a frightful panic. Fear she didn’t understand gripped her heart, almost rendering her immobile from the intensity. Breath coming in short bursts, Daisy reeled backward until the backs of her calves hit a surface. She went down, sitting on the rickety, hard cot. It felt harder than usual. 

“Are you okay?” Fitz asked, concern written all over his features. He stepped forward, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. “There’s no need to be scared.”

“I’m.” Daisy’s mouth suddenly went dry. “I’m just-” She tried to pace her breathing but could only gasp. “I don’t know.”

Fitz began to move forward, and with each step he took, Daisy felt her panic increasing. It was strange. Fitz wasn’t there to hurt her; he would protect her. But her brain thought otherwise. 

“It’s okay,” Fitz said. He was now standing right in front of her. Suddenly, the caring edge to his words disappeared as well as any former concern. Reaching out, he gently ran the backs of two fingers along Daisy’s jawline. 

“We can fix that.” 

Frightened and confused, Daisy thrust her hand out, aiming to throw him back with a blast of vibrations, but nothing happened. Instead, Fitz easily knocked her hand away. He wore a mask of calm instead of the bewilderment Daisy anticipated as if he expected her to lash out. 

“Now,” Fitz pulled back, posture straighter than before. 

Horror filled Daisy as his sweater and loose jeans seamlessly transformed into a tailored suit. His curls were replaced by slicked down, straight hair and the former warmth in his eyes turned into an unsettling coldness. 

Fitz looked at her as he spoke, rolling up the cuffs of his button down in sharp, calculated movements. “That’s really no way to treat a guest. I’m here to help you.” His voice lowered and sent a chill up Daisy’s spine. “To help all of us.”

With that, Daisy found herself suddenly unable to move on her own will. 

She was pushed sideways onto the small bunk, held down by invisible restraints. Her ankles, backs of her knees, wrists, and shoulders were pinned onto the sheets. It didn’t exist, but what felt like a clamp came around her head, holding her in place. 

“Fitz?” Daisy asked. Her voice echoed around the Cage, higher than usual with unease. “Fitz? What’s going on?”

“Now.” Cool fingers brushed back the remaining tendrils of hair covering the side of Daisy’s neck. Only, they lacked any kindness the action normally held. It felt clinical. Then, she heard the snap of a glove against a wrist and felt cool, pointed metal behind her ear. 

Daisy shut her eyes tight, feeling a sob catch in her chest. 

“Let’s begin.” 

                                                                                                                                    ...

“Daisy.  _ Daisy _ .”

Daisy woke up with a gasp, hands flying out before her to protect herself. The pure terror she felt in her dream was still fresh even in her sleep ridden state. In defense, her powers coursed through her veins, threatening to let loose, but the figure leaning over her was familiar, and definitely not a foe.

Blinking the remains of sleep from her eyes, Daisy lowered her hand. “M-May?”

May sat on the bed next to her, bathed in the warm light coming from the lamp on the side table. Even though the pajamas May wore indicated she might have been asleep before she came into Daisy’s room, the alertness in the woman’s eyes told a different story. 

“The base was shaking,” May explained before Daisy could ask. She didn’t bother to hide her concern. Her eyes searched Daisy’s face before they softened. “Are you okay?”

Daisy nodded though it was a blatant lie that she knew May could see through. “It was just a dream.” She sniffled, wiping at her wet eyes and cheeks. The still-healing incision behind her ear ached, but Daisy refused to touch it. “Did anything break?”

There was a moment of silence where Daisy half expected May to press about her dream, but she didn’t, and Daisy was relieved. “No,” May answered. “But you might need to look at the monitors later. They were rattling pretty hard.”  

“Sorry.” 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

In reply, Daisy only shrugged. To avoid May’s gaze, Daisy turned her attention to the sheets and comforter still around her. Her fingers plucked at a loose thread. Part of her wanted May to leave so she could cry in peace and distract her mind by going on her computer until the sun came up. The other part of Daisy yearned for May to stay. 

“I used to have nightmares like those after Bahrain,” May spoke after a few seconds. “I woke up cradling my pillow once.” 

The acknowledgment of her nightmare and knowing she wasn’t alone caused Daisy’s mouth to open and words poured out. 

“He was there,” she began. Shifting, Daisy brought her knees up to her chest, hugging herself tight. “We were in the Cage this time. I was back on the gurney, restrained. It was happening again. He -” she broke off, unable to finish. 

“He’s not here,” May assured her, reaching out. Before her hand could make contact, though, she paused, eyes searching Daisy’s for permission. When Daisy nodded, Melinda rested her hand on Daisy’s knee. “You’re in your room. The door is locked. I’m here.”

Her words put Daisy at ease. May was safe; Daisy knew that from the moment she met the woman even if her younger self was terrified of her. But, she still glanced behind May and to the bedroom door that Daisy  _ knew  _ she locked. “How did you get in here?”

“I know your passcode,” May said simply but offered no further explanation as to why. “I’m the only one who does. The others don’t.” 

“Did y-”

“I locked the door behind me.”

“Good.” 

The word left a bitter taste. It was heartbreaking to not trust many of her teammates anymore. Every time she slept now, Daisy felt like she was back to being thirteen and cowering under the covers in one of her foster homes, eyes glued to the door and hand gripping the knife beneath her pillow.

But, she still trusted the teammate currently with her. Scooting over in the bed, Daisy patted the now empty space. May only hesitated for a second before laying down beside her. 

With May facing the door, Daisy felt even safer. Letting go of any trepidation, Daisy scooted further against the woman. Being this close to May wasn’t new. More than once Daisy crept into May’s room after SHIELD fell and after that, even right up to the point before she went through terrigenesis. Daisy closed her eyes tight as bits of her dream came back and focused on settling at May’s side. She wound up on her stomach, but when faced with where to place her arm, Daisy hesitated. Before she could move, May gently guided Daisy’s arm over her stomach and with her other, wrapped around Daisy’s upper back. 

Daisy bit her tongue to hold back the sudden rush of emotions May’s embrace brought. She hadn’t received much physical contact after the Framework other than trading punches and kicks in fights. Daisy sunk into the older woman, resting her cheek on May’s chest with a sigh that felt like it came from somewhere deep within, as if the barrier holding it back was now broken. 

“I’ve been sleeping on my back or stomach,” Daisy whispered as if trying to find an excuse for how close she was to May. “I can’t sleep on my side.” 

“It’ll be like that for a while. Eventually, you’ll be able to.” 

“What about the nightmares?” 

May didn’t answer immediately, but when she did, her voice was heavy with grief. “Those never stop.” 

Daisy shifted, peering at May. “Will they get easier?”

“With time.” May’s right hand found Daisy’s where it was lying on her stomach. She slipped her fingers along Daisy’s, linking them together.  

Selfishly, Daisy didn’t want to wait for time. She wanted the nightmares to be gone  _ now _ . Hadn’t she suffered enough? Daisy experienced her fair share of traumas throughout her life that came with their own sets of nightmares, but the traumas then were never inflicted on her by someone she cared about deeply. That hurt more than the scalpel digging into her skin. 

Daisy couldn’t even look at Fitz the same way now without seeing him leaning over her, not an ounce of remorse in his eyes as he operated on her against her will. Just the thought of being back on that gurney under his duress made breathing difficult. 

“Hey.” May’s voice broke through Daisy’s thoughts. She squeezed Daisy’s hand in hers, further grounding her. “He’s not here,” May repeated her words from earlier. When she began to stroke Daisy’s back, she was sure to keep her fingers away from Daisy’s hair. “He can’t hurt you now.”

“I’m just,” Daisy’s breath hitched. “I’m just losing everyone,” she said. “First L-Lincoln, then Fitz, and now C-Coulson.”

“You haven’t lost me,” May soothed, pulling Daisy closer to her. “I’m not going anywhere.”

At her words, Daisy’s face crumpled. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer and began to cry softly. 

It was relieving to cry while being held, something Daisy never experienced growing up, but mostly, it was relieving to not deal with her burden alone. The tears never seemed to end but May never pushed Daisy away, not even when the collar and fabric of her shirt got soaked. May simply held Daisy through it, occasionally kissing Daisy’s hair and rubbing her back. 

After a while, Daisy’s sobs patterned off into sniffles. She shifted, noticing the wet patch on her cheek and the matching one on May’s shirt. “Sorry.”

May only squeezed Daisy’s hand in response. “Do you want the light on?”

Daisy’s eyes darted around the room. The light illuminated every nook and cranny that the darkness concealed, reassuring there was no one else in the bunk but them. Even so, Daisy nodded. 

“Alright,” May whispered. “Go to sleep.” She pressed her lips to Daisy’s temple. “I’ll stay with you.” 

With that, Daisy relaxed for what felt like the first time in months. She allowed her eyes to close on her free will instead of waiting until exhaustion took over. May’s heartbeat accompanied Daisy as she drifted off and her presence kept any more nightmares at bay. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! you can prompt me on tumblr at agentmmayy! :)


End file.
